Rebecca Vegas
Overview Rebecca Lynn Vegas is one of the main protagonists of The Vegas Sisters. She is the youngest child of three sisters, and has lived in New York her entire life. Becca is artistic, easy-going, and goofy. She has a one-sided crush on her butler, Mason. Timeline Early Life Not much is known about Becca's early life. She was born to two unknown parents 21 years ago. She grew up with both parents, and two sisters. After moving out of her parents' house, she decided at some point to move in with her sisters, Brittany Ashton and T'Nya Vegas. Season 1 For unknown reasons, a group of scientists under the command of Dr. Harrison Wells began a case study of the Vegas sisters. For over 25 years, the scientists filmed every moment of the sisters' lives for research. "Case Study" Becca is filmed living at home with her two sisters. It becomes quickly apparent that Becca is the mediator of the group. Becca gets along quite well with Brittany, but believes T'Nya is "kinda mean, but she means well". She spends most of the episode gushing over Mason and being fat. When Brittany discusses her sex life, Becca shows true concern for her sister's well-being and even suggests Brittany get some help. "Wheel of Baby Daddy" Approximately 9 months after the events in "Case Study", Becca witnesses Brittany give birth to Not Heather Vegas. After a nasty break up, Brittany wants nothing to do with Devin but Becca convinces her to try and win him back. Becca uses her relationship with Mason as an example. A flashback of Mason walking in on Becca naked is played. Later, Brittany and Becca devise a scheme to impress Devin. When it succeeds, T'Nya blames Becca for reuniting the couple. T'Nya tells Becca to "remember her place" as the useless sister who doesn't get involved of the family. Description Physical Appearance Becca is a young, blue-green eyed brunette woman who is seen as visually repulsive to every character to date. She is extremely overweight. She is around 5 feet, 7 inches tall and weights approximately 286 pounds. Her everyday outfit includes a camo sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and white vans. Skills and Abilities Becca is not a physically strong character. Becca isn't stupid, but isn't quite intelligent either. She is friendly and gets along with everyone, but doesn't read social clues as well as she should. Most of Becca's abilities are creative or artistic skills. She is a skilled painter, drawer, and photographer. Relationships Brittany Ashton Becca seems to have a positive relationship with her sister, Brittany, and is cares about her well being. Brittany only half returns these feelings. Behind Becca's back, Brittany belittles her, but overall cares for her sister. T'Nya Vegas Becca cares for T'Nya because she is her sister, but believes T'Nya is a mean person. T'Nya hates Becca, though, almost as much as she hates Brittany. Mason Perez Becca has a huge crush on Mason, and considers him to be the man of her dreams. Mason on the other hand, finds her creepy and revolting. Trivia * Rebecca Vegas is a reference to Rebecca Thibodeau, a real photographer who is equally fat and disgusting. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females